Love conquers all
by Annie foe
Summary: light is going through hard times and evetnually loses his memory, will have lightxL love
1. waking up to work

**This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so please give me good advice I'm not used to writing much but I thought I would give it a try don't just tell me that I sucks or it good give me advice, I know the first chapter might not be the best and its really short but I tried and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters **

**~'~'~"~"**

**Chapter one**

L was typing on his laptop one morning, when he heard light yagami slowly wake up from his restless slumber. L wouldn't admit it but he was actually happy that the teen was up, but it was time to look emotionless again.

~'~'~"~''

Light yawned and looked at ryuzaki and questionly asked, "L, exactally what time is it now."

Without much thought he said, "Light it's five in the afternoon are you okay, I've never seen you sleep this much before."

Light mumbled sighlently to himself "well I've always preferred my dreams over reality." Light was thinking to himself no one really knew how hard his childhood had been it was really traumatizing unlike most people he had fallen into a deep depression ever since he was thirteen.

~'~'~"~"

Before he could think anymore he was cut off by L "Light are you okay, you haven't answered a thing I've asked!" light trying to figure out what was going on and quickly said, " sorry L I guess I haven't been myself much lately but I'm sure if I just work it off I will be fine." L said, "Fine, we will go down to meet the other task force members. We'll start working as soon as possible if we're going to catch kira."

"Okay, but can I get ready first I need to look somewhat presentable," said light.

"I guess I have to let you do that but you only get two minutes." Light gave a small smirk and a nod of the head light was used to short time, he trained himself to get dressed in 1 minute what he does the other minute doesn't concern L he probably could care less about light. L left the room leaving light all alone perfect he thought as he reached over and grabbed his pocket knife.

**~'~'~"~"**

**Oh the suspense I can't wait to see what happens next**


	2. Im not kira

**This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so please give me good advice I'm not used to writing much but I thought I would give it a try don't just tell me that I sucks or it good give me advice, I know the second chapter might not be the best and its really short but I tried and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters **

**~'~'~"~"**

**Chapter two**

Light made sure no one was around and then he opened his pocket knife, and started slashing at his wrists. He wanted to go deeper, but his minute was up and he had to get dressed and cleaned up before L went to come get him. He figured it would be best to wear long sleeves today since he needed to cover up his wrists.

~'~'~"~"

L was sitting in his "normal" position, when he noticed that 2 minutes were up. He usually wouldn't care but he was wondering what was taking light so long, even though he loved light with all his heart obviously he wasn't going to tell light because one he was a suspect and that would make L look weak then again he doubted light was even gay. Light came down and realized L was deep in thought again, so he just decided to go to work right away. Lwatching his watch smilied.

"light do you realize you are a minute behind for once."

"your point ryuzaki."

"you must have been ploting out your plans on how to bring your "justice" sooner, up to 20%"

"what!, L for the last time I am not Kira!"

"trying to defend yourself 25%"

"but anyone would try to defend themselves, nobody wants to be called kira"

"hmm…true, but you didn't just stop complaining after I warned you,…30%"

"L you idoit who uses percents as warnings?"

Light had enough no matter how much he likes L that is just stupid he wanted to hit him but instead he just went out the door and left.

~'~'~"~"

"oh great he just left maybe I am an idoit"

Meanwhile…

Light was biking to a restruant to get something to eat he was so busy he forgot breakfast. When he got there he asked if he could still get some eggs and toast. Light was finally done eating when he felt a lot better and decided to go back to the task force.

**~'~'~"~"**

**Dun dun dun. Im stoping there I want to save what happens next fo later because I want to describe it more in detail on the next part. If you hadnt realized Because of my crappy story L and Light secretly like eachother. Can you guess what happens next? Please review I want help since ive never written a story before maybe you can give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story and I can see if I will use them or not.**


	3. the accident

**This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so please give me good advice I'm not used to writing much but I thought I would give it a try don't just tell me that I sucks or it good give me advice, I know the third chapter might not be the best and its really short but I tried and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters**

**~'~'~"~"**

**Chapter three**

As Light was biking back to the taskforce, he had a lot an his mind about L and a few other things that have happened to him that day. He was biking so fast that he went through a red light and got hit by a car going 80 miles per hour. Everything in his world went blank.

**L's POV**

L was worried about light it ahd been 9 hours and Light still wasn't back yet. L decided to go look for him he had enough. It was then when he saw the crowd in the street next to his favorite sweet shop, but he knew their wasn't a sale today; he headed torwards the noisy crowd to see what was going on. When he got to the front of the circle he went into shock, there was light in the road with minor injuries except for his skull that was cracked and bleeding like carzy. He quickly picked up light, pushed pass the crowd and ran quicker than he ever did in his whole life, light needed help now emotions are secondary, L thought with watery eyes as he began to cry; he really didn't care anymore if someone saw him showing emotion right now. He just knew he had to head to the nearest hospital and fast.

**~'~'~"~"**

**Sorry for taking so long I was really busy and couldn't really work on the story, im even more busy now that summer is over but its been a while and I needed to add more I don't like hanging stories. Anyways I know I said this chapter would be longer but I decided that I wanted to talk about the hospital in the next chapter. Sorry it's the shortest one so far.** **Please review I want help since ive never written a story before maybe you can give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story and I can see if I will use them or not.**


	4. the hospital room

**This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so please give me good advice I'm not used to writing much but I thought I would give it a try don't just tell me that I sucks or it good give me advice, I know the four chapter might not be the best and its really short but I tried and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters**

**~'~'~"~"**

**Chapter four **

L carried light into the hospital and the doctors gasped, they took light from L and ran straight to the operating room and left L by himslef unless you count his thoughts. L was hoping he would be okay. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if Light wasn't okay.

5 hours later a doctor found L in the waiting room. "umm,sir," the doctor questioned.

L turned around, "yes?"

The doctor coughed, "Light's operation is done now."

"Is he going to be okay,"L asked with slight worry in his voice, that only you could tell if you knew him well enough.

"oh yah, hes fine, he just has amensia," the doctor frowned, " I would be carful when you see him, he dosent remember you.." L's heart stopped he didn't hear anything else the doctor had to say. He knew what amnesia was, but telling him like that made it hurt more. Light didn't remember, that was worse than him not being alive. It's going to hurt like hell looking at a stranger each day pretending the memories were non-existent. It was going to be harder pretending he has no feeling for him it was hard in the first place, but at least he knew who he was then. He started to walk through the hospital doors torwards light's room…

**Both POV**

Light was just waking up when he noticed someone walk in. he had black messy hair and it clicked right away. "ryuzaki? Is that you? What's happening, and why am I here?" L flinched that was not what he was expecting. " aparently the doctors are wrong, they said you have amnesia but obiviously you remember," L stated in his monotone voice.

Light thought for a second. "I have amnesia? That would explain why it feels like half my memory is gone, but I did tell you that you shouldn't warn people with percents; my injury is half your fault.

L was very confused which didn't happen much. " If you say you cant remember anything, then why do you remember me of all things."

"oh, I remember everything about you, maybe your just thqat important that I didn't want to let you go," Light stated.

"33% Light-kun that's very kira-like," L replyed.

"L, I told you not to call me kira when im not. I forget though who is kira?"

L was smiling he remembered; he just left out the part that had nothing to do with his quirks, who kira was. "I cant tell you everything at once because of your state, but kira for now is the most important thing to us and the taskforce,"

"maybe to the taskforce," Light mumbled.

"what," L asked.

" nothing ryuzaki, just thinking, he said while rasing is arm behind his head.L gasped at the sight of his arms; now that they werent covered by his shirt he saw the scars and he knew it wasn't the bike accidents fault.

"Light what have you been doing to your arms!"

"Hey L amnesia remember I'm not 100% sure why, I just remember the part that has to do with you," Light said defensively. L slapped himself. He almost forgot light had amnesia since everything seemed normal knowing Light knew him. Wait he thought the part that had to do with him, he frowned he was hurting and it was somewhat his fault.

L climbed on the bed and layed down next to light. " What happened Light? Why me, what did I do to you?"

Light blushed, wait Light did what! Was he seeing things? "I don't think nows the best time considering I don't remember everything about me like I'm supposed to," Light said,"I just remember me and you, so I know my personality that's not mental memory exactly; I just don't remember Kira, the taskforce, my family, or my past, just the more important things"

"And I'm important," L asked rasing an eyebrow.

"I guess the rest just wasn't ryuzaki enough for me," Light said jokingly.

"very funny Light for a second it almost seemed lik you cared."

**~'~'~"~"**

**Here's the next chapter already on the same day. I have an idea how the story going to be like now that im farther into it, and I don't want to forget what want to say. So im writing down as much as possible before I forget. Its 10:20 right now and as tempting as it is to keep writing I think ill stop now and write my next chapter tomorrow but after that I might have writer's block again**. **Please review I want help since ive never written a story before maybe you can give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story and I can see if I will use them or not.**


	5. L and Soichiro talk

**This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so please give me good advice I'm not used to writing much but I thought I would give it a try don't just tell me that I sucks or it good give me advice, I know the five chapter might not be the best and its really short but I tried and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters**

**~'~'~"~"**

**Chapter five**

L and light walked back to the taskforce with L leading the way. "who are these people L," light asked.

"This is the taskforce light, I will give you more information when you are ready."

"Just don't eat sweets while talking this time, I'm going to our room now ok L?"

"Do you remember where it is," L asked.

"of course I remember walking there with you don't I," Light stated.

Once he left everyon looked at ryuzaki for answers. L sighed; he told them what was going on with Light's amnesia, and how he could only remember anything to do with him. He reminded everyone to calm down and just support and help Light when he needs it. Soichiro Yagami was furious, " Ryuzaki if you please; how can you tell me to do this when my own son cant remember his fathe, but remember's everything about his strange employer who accuses him of murder!"

Matsuda luaghed, " L is just so different he's kind of hard to forget." L and soichiro both nodded at eachother and tackled Matsuda and started to punch. He never would have guessed how strong ryuzaki was, he felt sorry for Light irght now. The other task force member finally separted them.

"Everyone leave except , I need to talk to him about light-kun," L demanded. Soichiro gasped how dare he use that honoriffic with light. It felt werid for L to say Light-kun for awhile, but he wasn't doing to scare him knowing that he knew he dropped the honoriffics while the taskforce wasn't there. Light didn't seem to care anyways. At some pionts in time you would think he almost enjoyed It. "Soichiro you must understand that light- kun is my friend and it hurts me just as much if not more than you, I just don't want anyone saying something they cant with lights amnesia."

" How dare you say you care for him more than his own father," He stated.

" I can, I was so worried when Light didn't come back, I ran 10 miles to the nearest hospital during a storm, and I was going to kill myself first then trying to rather fight through the pain of the memories while living with an almost stranger," L continued, " Furthermore you never cared who he was or his physical wellbeing you were just to blind wanting the perfect son with grades and everything; I don't think you were ever really a father I mean just a second ago you said father not me caring more than you, maybe it's a good thing he dosent remember his past or family he'll get to be the real him for once that I've always seen; maybe then that will open your eyes for once , good day that is all,"L left the room like nothing happened; emoitonless once again.

Soichiro was stunned he has never seen ryuzaki talk so much and with so much emotion to, how dare he talk to to him like that but was he right?

**~'~'~"~"**

**Now that I have three chapters finshed up to chap 5 it might take a while to come up with the next chapters. I feel like L's rant could've been better, maybe more L like I don't know**.** Please review I want help since ive never written a story before maybe you can give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story and I can see if I will use them or not.**


End file.
